Juste comme ça
by Achrome
Summary: Dans la guilde, y a une nouvelle. Amoureuse de l'azure qui se cache derrière la grisaille de son passé. Fanatique des parapluies roses et des chapeaux russes. Elle me suit, je la fuis, et parfois, on se rapproche comme on peut.


**Disclaimer :** l'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

**Rating :** T.

**Ndla :** Quelques lettres imprimées sur la page blanche en écoutant des heures de Sigur Rós, accompagnée de mon insomnie. Rien de bien sérieux, rien de bien drôle. J'ai un peu hésité à publier mais au final, voilà c'est fait. Tant pis si ça ne plaît pas, tant pis si je ne sais pas moi-même si ça me plaît ou pas. Peut-être un peu, quand même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Juste comme ça**

_Chronique d'un cœur de glace_

Dans la guilde, y a une nouvelle. Amoureuse de l'azure qui se cache derrière la grisaille de son passé. Fanatique des parapluies roses et des chapeaux russes. Elle me suit, je la fuis, et parfois, on se rapproche comme on peut. Discrètement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un simple hasard. Un baiser un peu brouillon, un peu à côté, un peu trempé, sur les coins des lèvres. Juste l'espace d'une seconde, derrière un rideau de fumée.

* * *

Juvia Lockser.

Ex-Phantom. Une inconnue, un mirage dans un désert à la fois assoiffant, étouffant, haletant, mais glacial. Même guilde, même ambiance, on la remarque à peine au milieu de tous ces gens.

Chacun s'en va, revient, s'assied là où il veut, parle, fume, chante, boit, étudie un million et demi de runes, lit un livre. Le vieux récite avec entrain ses discours, on fait des activités, on sauve des victimes, on détruit un tas de choses sur notre passage, on nous réprimande, et on s'en lasse pas. Une mission, ça vous dit ? J'ai besoin de payer mon loyer. Un poisson bleu pour la féline blanche. Toujours aussi bourrée ?

Et parmi tout ça, y a la nouvelle.

Bleutée, une goutte d'eau qui se fond dans le paysage, se noie dans la marée étrangère, sourit comme elle peut, parle à qui veut bien lui parler, rougit quand elle ne veut pas, me regarde, me regarde, me regarde.

Souvent, cette femme s'assied au bar, lorgne la salle, sirote une boisson non-alcoolisée, salue son pote venu de son ancienne guilde. Il paraît que c'est elle qui l'a encouragé à la suivre. Peut-être l'inverse. Il paraît aussi que c'est un espion, mais moi, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Autour, y a toujours les mêmes personnes, le même maître, le même fouteur de merde qui cherche la bagarre, le même monstre pour nous rappeler à l'ordre.

Quand il fait aussi étouffant, je m'éclipse, je sors dehors, je grille une, deux cigarettes et je souffle un peu. Le temps d'échapper à ce regard pesant et dément, de me remettre les idées en place. Puis j'y retourne enfin, et mes prunelles accrochent l'abîme océanique des siennes. Je m'y noie le temps d'une seconde, la tête sous l'eau, enfouie dans le corail.

Elle me guette, et moi, bah je l'ignore.

Parce que cette mage d'eau est une inconnue, et qu'un unique combat sous l'averse, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose après tout.

* * *

Faut croire que j'ai eu tort. J'ai toujours tort de toute façon, quand il s'agit de femmes. Elles sont incompréhensibles. Cana, par exemple, elle peut se bourrer la gueule autant qu'elle peut, me faire du rentre-dedans quand elle veut, me pleurer dans les bras comme elle ne veut pas. Elle finit toujours par me paumer. Et la gente féminine, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Peut-être que je suis homosexuel. Peut-être que Ur a transi mon cœur.

Au final, un combat, notre combat, ça voulait dire quelque chose. Surtout pour l'ex-Phantom, et peut-être que pour moi aussi. Un peu.

Il pleut souvent, depuis la nouvelle. Souvent et fort. Un peu frais, un peu déprimant.

On ne l'accuse pas, surtout pas, parce que sinon c'est pire, après. On est comme ça, chez les fées, on ne cherche pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, on n'insiste pas là où ça fait mal. Ce n'est pas la faute de Juvia. Personne n'a dit ça. Ca la soulage peut-être quand je prononce ces mots, parce qu'il pleut un peu moins, après.

Ce combat remporté, ce n'était vraiment pas rien. Je peux encore sentir le venin bouillant de sa magie sur ma peau gelée. Son eau brûlante, haineuse, s'infiltrant douloureusement dans mes poumons, mon esprit. Son regard accusateur, fou et hanté fendant ma banquise en deux. Le ciel se déversant dans la pénombre de ses prunelles.

L'eau qu'elle a pleurée, coulant sur son premier sourire.

Celle avec laquelle elle a essayée de me noyer.

Je fais souvent ce rêve. Ça me hante.

Victoire mensongère. Juvia l'a gagnée, cette bataille.

J'aurais peut-être dû la laisser tomber.

J'aurais peut-être dû arrêter de penser.

* * *

La guilde, les missions, les potes, les clopes, le bar. La routine sempiternelle qui s'installe sans qu'on le lui demande. On s'y plaît bien un moment, on s'en goinfre pendant des heures et puis on se fait chier.

Ma nouvelle ombre bleue me suit toujours autant, même la nuit, quand je rentre chez moi. Y a des fois où elle me fait un peu peur, surtout quand je la surprends en train de ranger ma piaule. Alors je le dis à Loki qui le dit à Lucy qui le dit à Erza qui…

Erza n'en fait rien, elle s'en fout un peu, mais je crois qu'elle l'aime bien, la Juvia. Comme nous tous, après tout. Même moi.

Et puis y a les emmerdes qui arrivent, parce que ça ne peut que se passer ainsi, chez les fées. Alors on met tout ça de côté, on oublie la routine, on réunit nos forces et on se sauve la peau.

L'esprit occupé, j'y pense un peu moins.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Ça ne s'explique pas. Ça se passe juste, comme ça, sans trop y réfléchir. Petit à petit, de jour en jour, les secondes et les heures ont instauré une règle. Tacite, simple, et claire. Juvia est à moi, et je suis à Juvia. Comme ça, juste comme ça. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est un fait qui ne s'explique pas, qui ne s'expliquera jamais et que je ne comprends pas moi-même.

Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre.

D'abord, ça a commencé par cette table. Un simple meuble en bois, là au fond de la pièce. On s'y assoit, on se jauge du coin de l'œil. Elle joue nerveusement avec ses doigts et dit des choses que je n'entends même pas, tellement elle parle bas.

J'enlève ma chemise, parfois mon pantalon aussi, fidèle à ma lubie. La femme océan, c'est pas trop son truc. Elle est pudique, la Juvia. Elle rougit encore plus, effarouchée, bafouille quelques mots, les lèvres tremblantes, les joues en feu.

Puis on s'ignore, un peu.

On ne se parle plus, on ne se voit plus, on est simplement assis là. Ensemble.

Parfois aussi, je sens ses jambes se mouvoir, cogner le pied de table, me chercher, à tâtons. Puis me trouver. Alors je ne bouge plus, du tout, je me transforme en une statue de glace vivante. Ne surtout pas bouger, parce qu'il ne faut pas l'effrayer, parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire quand je sens la tiédeur de sa peau contre mon genou. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire quand il s'agit de ça.

Juvia laisse sa jambe là, tout contre la mienne, en regardant ailleurs. Est-ce vraiment la jambe de Gray-sama ? C'est peut-être ce qu'elle se demande. Je ne dis rien, on ne dit rien. On se contente d'être là, sans trop parler, sans trop se toucher, dans le confort du silence.

Et moi aussi je regarde ailleurs. Tout sauf Juvia.

* * *

Un thé au lait pour elle, un café dégueulasse pour moi. Un mégot de cigarette crevant au fond du cendrier. Un voile de fumée exhalé nous clôturant loin d'eux. T'es trop collante, tu le sais ça ? Et elle me regarde avec son air offusqué, comme si je venais de lui mettre la main aux fesses.

C'est vrai que des fois, on parle. Ça arrive. Pendant des secondes, et parfois pendant des heures. Elle me parle, je l'écoute me raconter des choses parfois futiles, et parfois... Erza-san a offert du gâteau à Juvia. Lucy-san a proposé une soirée pyjamas entre filles. Juvia est allée aux bains avec elles. Et quand Juvia était plus jeune, sa mère l'enfermait dans l'armoire pour ne plus la voir.

Elle dit ça ainsi, en le chuchotant du bout des lèvres, comme un aveu, un meurtre commis au détour d'une ruelle. Les sinistres ombres sur son visage me glacent le sang, alors je lui apprends des choses, des choses vraiment stupides et inutiles. T'as trop de caramel sur les doigts. Et puis sur la commissure de ses lèvres qui réclament ma langue, mais ça, je ne le dis pas trop.

Je n'ose même pas pleinement le penser.

La Femme Pluie joue le jeu, les fantômes dans ses yeux s'effacent. Elle ouvre la bouche, m'imite comme elle peut. Ses sourcils froncés comiquement, ses joues enflées par le pain, ses lèvres brillantes, enduites de sauce sucrée. Comme ça ? Oui, comme ça. Alors je flatte discrètement sa cuisse sous la table, pendant que personne ne regarde. Elle dévore son met savoureux, s'étouffe un peu, lèche ses lèvres humides, rosées. Je sens presque le goût de sa langue jouer sur la mienne.

Sa bouche a le parfum du caramel.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, et la glace fond un peu.

* * *

Eux, c'est pas pareil. Vraiment pas. Ce n'est qu'une question de missions, de combats à remporter ensemble, dans le même camp. Ce sont des potes, une troisième famille qui m'empêche de perdre la tête, qui m'éloigne de l'exil. Mais Juvia…

Juvia est spéciale. Je sens son regard ancré dans ma peau, il ne me lâche pas. Même quand elle n'est pas là, même quand je pars avec eux et qu'elle s'en va aussi de son côté. Loin des yeux, mes pensées dérivent quand même, et je me prends des coups, jusqu'au sang, parce que je pense trop. Des fois, elle surgit de nulle part et le nœud dans mon ventre se défait. Elle me suit, me surveille, m'aime. Et je crois que j'aime ça, un peu.

Merde.

J'avais dit que je n'allais plus m'attacher à quelqu'un comme ça. Surtout pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon, pas lorsque je risque de m'y brûler, m'y perdre. La perdre. Je n'aime pas m'inquiéter quand je ne la vois pas dans les parages, autour de moi. Vous n'auriez pas vu Juvia ? Là, juste là dans l'eau. Alors je m'autorise à penser qu'elle est plutôt jolie, quand elle plonge ses boucles bleues dans la rivière de mon âme.

Gray-sama votre chemise. Et je frémis parce que je sais qu'elle regarde quand même.

* * *

Parfois, elle ne me regarde pas. Elle fixe la fenêtre, regarde le ciel qu'elle ne fait pas pleurer pour une fois. Je profite de ces instants pour la voir, caresser son corps de mes yeux pendant qu'elle ne le sait pas. Ou peut-être qu'elle le sait, mais n'en parle jamais.

Le regard vissé à cette fenêtre, le dos tourné, légèrement courbé, lacérée, elle s'enferme dans sa bulle d'eau. Seule. L'espace d'un instant. Juste un instant où elle ne sourit plus. Du tout. Alors je marche vers elle, ma clope coincée entre les doigts, et je prends place.

Juste à côté, sur le même banc.

Elle me regarde, ses lèvres s'étirent au même rythme que les ombres sur son visage, jusqu'à disparaître. Le ciel arrose ses yeux de ses tons céruléens, et je cherche sa main sous la table. Notre table. Les doigts emmêlés, à l'abri des regards trop curieux.

Derrière le voile d'une cigarette, on ne s'ignore pas.

Juste comme ça.

_..._

* * *

Voilà. Je retourne plancher sur ma vraie fanfic — ouais parce que celle-là, c'est une fausse. Je ne la mets pas en terminée, peut-être que je reviendrai là-dessus. Un jour, peut-être.


End file.
